Forbidden Love
by DeathLotus214
Summary: A short Fiction that i decided to make about Irelia and Syndra, hope you guys enjoy !
1. First Glimpse

**Chapter 1**

** First Glimpse**

_Author's Note:_

_So this is the first time I decide to post a fanfiction I made up._

_Sorry if sometimes the writing is bad for understanding,cause english is not my first language,so if you guys have any advices or something please feel free to tell me._

_Hope you guys enjoy._

Following her Liabilities as always, Irelia woked up for her morning skill training. Ionia was still calm and sleepy, there was no one in the streets, despite a dog and a running cat playing around

Irelia got off to the main gate following the path to the forest, there was a training room in the headquarters, but she always liked training out there in contact with the nature, she always felt a little caged inside the HQ, since she was the general daughter.

She took a deep breath feeling the harmless breeze flowing in her face and curling her hair, she still could see the moon very shy in the sky, she always wished that she could see it more closer than this, it always maked her feel good, despite the problems she would be having, but today there was a different feeling in the air...it was... Indifferent, Treacherous.

Irelia tried to ignore it and continued her training along the morning, despite being one of the best fighters of Ionia she always liked to stay sharp with her trainings.

When she decided to stop and looked to the sky she figured that was almost noon,cause the sun was getting stronger, she wiped the sweat from her forehead and walked pass the gate.

Irelia took along bath and eated something before going to the hq,the reunion with her father would probably take a long streets we're full of people, the most part greeted her in respect and she did it back.

The Hq was a big house, has soon has you enter it you can see this giant hall full of statues, prizes and weapons, the most part hanging in the wall. She directed herself to the big wood door on the right, there was their meeting room, also very big with a large table surrounded by chairs and some benches,Irelia walked to the big window that showed part of the Ionian Forest.

Irelia smiled at the view, the Forest was so big and dense, that no one ever tried to go too far away inside, only the warriors and fighters used to get inside the forest, the most part of the citizens never risked it.

"Irelia" A Voice called getting her off her Thoughts

"Hey Father" She sayed smiling

"Its good that you're here, there's this special subject I need to talk with you" .

When he was about to start the other warriors arrived, "Later..." he smiled.

Usually this meetings we're only to say things that Irelia already knew, she didn't needed to be there if she didn't wanted to, but despite everything she always cared very much about Ionia's security specially after the war,the memories from that time always haunted her, all people dying,screams,blood and simply only her standing there barely alive in that field of Ionian corpses.

She shaked her head trying to remove those toughs from her mind at least for a time.

She noticed her father tone changed and that suddenly got her attention "We are currently having some problems with some mercs that attacked our caravans recently, I already sended a few soldiers to scout them that should resolve the problem".

The reunion extended the evening, and Irelia waited patiently, has soon has it finished her father came. "Lets talk out there" He directed himself to the back of the hq,they had this big courtyard there

"So Irelia...you are older now and i think its time for you to get married, look i know you don't like Vector but he's one of our bests warriors and..."

"Stop dad, you know how i feel about him, I don't trust him and he's not even Ionian, we don't know very much about him dad, one day he simply showed up almost dead and we got him that's it, I won't get married with a guy i barely know"

Her father looked down at her "Well i already gave him the permission to merry you".

Irelia just looked at her father she wouldn't argue, cause it would be pointless.

Irelia turned her back and walked away without saying a word, she would do anything to protect Ionia, but getting married with a guy she barely knows and don't trust? This was way too much, she decided to get in the forest, it could be dangerous because it was almost night but she needed to refresh her head.

She started wandering around always with her blade at her side thinking about what she would do, when she reallized,it was dark and she was in the deeper part of the forest, she didn't knew that part very much but she would probably manage a way to get back, suddenly Irelia felt her blade giving strange vibrations.

"Who's there?" she looked behind her, no answer...and then suddenly footsteps noises all over her, she prepared her sword for striking and a tall guy walked out from the shadows, by the way he was dressed he was probably a merc

"What the daughter of the general is doing in these parts so late? Are you lost sweetheart?" he smiled, when Irelia was about to answer she realized that she was surround by 7 more guys.

They we're approaching her slowly

"Get away from me" she yelled dashing her sword to the tall guy, it manage to hit him and make him fall, then she flew away with the other mercs behind her, hoping that she would be able to run back to the city and be safe, but it was hard running away in the dark.

The moon wasn't too bright that night, suddenly she bumped into something that made her fall, one of the mercs manage to strike her in the head, and them everything went dark.

Irelia started hearing some strange noises and the mercs yelling about something, her vision was blury, she felt something dripping from her head, probably blood?

She was almost passing out again when she first saw it, at first she tough that she was being delusional, but them the 3 purple spheres started attacking the mercs one by one, she could see the shadow of someone in the dark commanding the spheres, and before she could react or see it straight she felt her mind blacking out again.

_Authors note 2 :_

_So that's the end of the first part,_

_Sorry if I cutted off to much,im not planning on making this a big fanfiction,cause I have a bigger one that I'm making right now._

_Ill post the other parts soon,_

_I'm making my best for it to be short but without 2 many holes in the plotline. Thank you guys and if u have any advice, just send it to me._

_Xo_


	2. Savior

Chapter 2

Savior

_"…How long until it starts to do me in?_

_I can't give out what I'm not breathing in_

_I know they'll come with what I'm owed_

_Guilty as charged_

_My enemies belittle me, reminding me the penalty_

_Of all my deeds, despite my pleas, is death_

_Don't let go_

_'Cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this_

_Death is mine, I know_

_Don't let go, don't let go_

_Save your own_

_'Cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this_

_Death is mine, I know_

_Don't let go, don't let go, Savior…"_

* * *

Irelia woked up,her head was weighting like 1 ton ,she looked around, she was in a room like nothing she has ever seen before.

The room was all made of wood from the top to the floor, Ionia itself had some houses like that, but that one was different, it was old .She forced her head to remember what happened and stop when she felt a twinge, she got up a little dizzy, her sword moved if front of her.

"What the hell happened here?" She looked herself in the mirror,she was only in underwear and the cut on her forehead was bigger than she imagined.

Someone had treated it - but who?-. She shook her head and got her clothes that were laying in a chair, after dressing up Irelia opened the sliding door facing a big corridor with several windows, all the building structure was antiquated, made mostly by wood.

"Am I in a temple?"

She looked by the window and saw this big garden that was probably the entrance of that place, she walked down the corridor 'till she found a big door and soon has she stepped out she felt a soft breeze and the sun's warmth in her skin.  
"God how I missed this…for how much time did I blacked out?"

Suddenly Irelia heard water falling and it didn't appear to be too far away

"Maybe a cascade?"

She looked around it was weird, a big temple like that and not even a single soul there, that place should be full of people, _or not?_

She started walking around searching for people.

"Maybe there's someone in the temple entrance"

Irelia walked pass the garden and suddenly she stopped surprised and maybe a little bit terrified  
_"How could it be possible?_"

The cascade was right in front of her, the entire Temple was floating very far away from the ground,  
she fell on her knees her head almost blowing up, she never saw something like that,  
she could levitate and control her sword...but it was nothing compared to that…  
Who would be that powerful to levitate an entire Temple and its surroundings?

Irelia felt her sword vibrating behind her when she turned around she saw a woman with a long white hair wearing a different set of black clothes with some details in purple.  
She doesn't know why but she was paralyzed looking at that woman, her spheres were making Irelia feel a different flow on her mind, she felt something good but at the same time mysterious, and suddenly her mind exploded in memories

"It was you...You saved me from the mercs last night..." The woman just looked at her with a hidden smile.  
"It has been three days…" Irelia face was shocked she blacked out for that long? Her father was probably crazy after her.

"Who are you?" She looked at the white haired woman  
"Syndra" She responded in indifference  
"Thanks for..."  
"Don't mind it, I did that for me, the last thing I want its mercs discovering about this place"

The woman turned around, walking in the direction of the temple's entrance.

"And what the general daughter would be doing in the middle of the forest at that time?"

"How...do you know that?"  
The woman didn't respond she just kept walking…

Irelia got up and staggered a little, she probably shouldn't get up too fast; she was so weak that she could feel the weight of her sword moving around managed to get closer to the woman and grabbed her arm.  
Syndra smiled mysteriously.

"Let's just say I have a good intuition. Mercs wouldn't follow a simple woman that they found in the forest just for fun, especially so close to Ionia, they were probably planning this and you just made the things easier for then"

Syndra looked at her in gaze, she couldn't figure her look out, even when she smiled she didn't seemed to smile for happiness or fun, it was just a smile with no emotions.

Syndra turned her back and went to the temples front door.

"I need to go back to Ionia" Syndra suddenly stopped and started laughing

"You won't get back you're my prisoner now"

Irelia felt her body become rigid all kinds of feelings were running through her now, God knows from where she took strength to dash her sword on Syndra, but that was useless, even before the sword could do a movement the purple sphere threw it away.

Syndra somehow looked mad now; she threw the spheres at Irelia pinning her on the wall

"You won't leave, I'll keep you here so I can have my revenge"

Syndra got closer to Irelia's face scratching it softly with her nails

"Don't worry you won't make any good for me being dead"

The orbs backed away and Irelia fell on the ground, she could feel the pain where the spheres were.

Irelia stayed there on the ground static, she didn't had the strength to get up, all she could do was think why Syndra would want revenge on her.

It was almost night when Irelia finally collected her strength to get up, she followed the path to her room, all she wanted at that time was laydown on the bed, she didn't have much strength and she wouldn't waste it trying to find a way out of there cause apparently it was impossible.

_"Maybe when I get stronger, I can leave this place"_

She laid on the bed, and a few minutes later she blacked out.

That night Irelia had a weird dream about her grandmother telling her a story, but it was more a forgotten memory them a dream.

Her grandmother told her some time ago the story of a girl that lived in Ionia,she had this very powerful magic, but she was reckless with it, and the people of Ionia were afraid of it.

Them the Ionian Liders (including Irelia's father) decided that the girl should be kept away in a temple that they had in the forest, along with a mage so she could learn more and control her power, and since that day no one have ever saw them again.

Irelia waked up from her dream, and she saw a shadow passing under the door.

Irelia went to the corridor, she decided to follow the path the shadow went, she ended up on the second floor, and from all the doors there was one that caught her attention,it was a big massive wood door.

The room behind the door was a big one, it was odd cause, it had few furniture stuff.

In one corner of the room was a dusty desk with a lamp on it, Irelia to check it out.  
When she opened the drawer there were lots of papers all written by hand.

Irelia started reading all papers down.

* * *

_Day 1_

_They brought the girl,at look shes just an ordinary girl,but her power..._

_You can feel it from miles away,luckly the girl doesnt control it totally...if one day she manages it,it can be our end_.

Irelia read a few more

_Day 4_

_I made the spell to control the girls power, she really believes that I am teaching her new things, let's hope it stays like this._

_Day 26 _

_I don't know for how much longer I will be able to pretend, she knows her powers are getting limited, she can feel it._

_If she tries something I will take away all the power she can have forever._

The notes stopped on day 30.

* * *

Irelia was surprised

"So Syndra is the girl my grandmother told me about?

For how long is she here?"

Suddenly she heard a noise coming from the corridor, she quickly turned the lamp off, the door started opening as Irelia tried to hide in a corner, the sound of footsteps got louder.

Suddenly Irelia was facing a little blue Yordle - You're not supposed to be in here, if Syndra finds out she will be furious - The little Yordle got Irelia by the hand and guided her to her room.

"Here, I brought you this" he said smiling with a tray of food in the hand.  
Irelia smiled on greeting "Thank You" she sat on the bed and started eating

"So you are the girl that the mercs we're after?"

"Yeah, and who are you?"

"I am Yang, I work for Syndra" Irelia looked at him in doubt  
"Well, she saved my life so I owe her.

"Apparently she likes saving people for her own sake"

The Yordle laughed  
"It's not like that"

_Irelia and the Yordle talked for a good part of the night, she have finally found someone to talk to and the little Yordle told her something's about Syndra itself…_

"She isn't that bad you know"

She just has some issues  
"Issues?" Irelia looked at the Yordle "Are we really talking about the same person? Cause she almost killed me when she pushed me on the wall with those spheres"

"Trust me, if she wanted you dead you would already be, that's not even half of her power"  
The Yordle looked at Irelia very thoughtful "You know I think you can save her"  
Irelia choked up "Save?"

"Yeah Syndra is a prisoner of her own power, it is so strong that it almost controls her, and she saw something in you, I won't deny it" He smiled and got up

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?, whatever is the reason she told you to keep you here is a lie, you can save her and she knows that deep inside, she simply doesn't want to admit it"

He got the tray from Irelia's bed

"I gotta go, she can't know that I told you this, bye" He smiled gently and got away.

Irelia laid on the bed, thinking about all the Yordle told her, could it be true? That her powers we're so magnificent and powerful that they we're almost controlling her? It didn't take long till Irelia felt asleep.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, things are getting a little more tense.

So the citation in the beginning of the fiction is from the song

_Off with her head by Icon for Hire._

It was actually this song that kind of inspired me to write this fiction.

Little hint on next chapter: I always listened to this song as Syndra saying or singing it to Irelia.

So you guys will know soon enough who the real Savior is.

:D

Th4nks,

DL


End file.
